


My fingers graze your skin, feels like I'm falling

by erciareyes



Series: OMGCP Tumblr Fics [6]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Bros helping out bros, Getting Together, M/M, Massage, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erciareyes/pseuds/erciareyes
Summary: Nursey lays himself on the bed, wiggling a bit to get comfortable and Dex suddenly regrets everything he has ever said or done that has led him to this very situation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: #20 A Massage + NurseyDex

“You okay, Nursey?” Dex asks and looks over at Nursey.

They are in the attic, getting some studying in before the team meeting in the late afternoon. Nursey’s on the bottom bed scolling on his computer, stopping every few minutes to write something down in his little recycling notebook. 

Dex has been watching him for a few minutes, taking a break from staring at his own laptop. At first he’d thought it was a cooincidence that Nursey kept rubbing the same spot on the back of his neck, that maybe he’d forgotten to cut of the tag of his shirt or something. But then he’d had groaned, like he was in pain and Dex couldn’t help but wonder. 

“I’ve got this weird pain in my shoulder and neck,” Nursey grumbles. “Been like that since the last game, I guess I’m just sore or something. It will go away, it’s chill.” 

Dex nods. “Okay then.” 

He turns back to his screen, trying to figure out the countless math problems he had to solve for class. He’s not bad at math, actually he’s really good but these suckers have already kept him busy half the day. He’s thought about asking Chowder for help but he knows he’s out with Farmer today since it’s their date day. (They were both too busy & needed to much sleep to make it a date night, usually.)

Nursey groans again. Dex looks up and sees Nursey repositioning himself on the bed, trying to find some more comfort. 

“You know, I could help you with that? If you want?” Dex says. 

Nursey turns round to face him, curiously. “You could?”

Dex shurgs again. “Sure. I used to give massages to my mum a lot when I was still living at home. She’s got a stressfull job and some back problems so she always appreciated it. She always said I’m pretty good with my hands.” 

Nursey sits up at that and looks Dex up and down with a smirk. “Did she now?” 

“Ew, gross dude, she’s my mum. You’re an idiot, forget I said anything. I wouldn’t do it anyway, wouldn’t touch you with a ten-feet pole,” Dex shoots back and goes back to staring at his screen with a frown.

He hears Nursey stand up from the bed and within seconds he can see him standing in front of him, his legs visible behind his laptop. 

“Aw, come on, William. I’m sorry, that was unchill of me. But I’d really appreciate that massage, you know? My neck really hurts and I don’t know if I can play properly tomorrow if it keeps hurting.” 

Dex sighs. “Alright! But just because I need you to be in top form tomorrow, I can’t push them all away from Chowder on my own.” 

Nursey grins at him, again and moves back to the bed in two strides.

“Do I just lie down on my stomach?” he asks. 

“Yeah, go ahead.” 

Dex saved all his open files and puts his computer in sleep mode to save battery. When he turns around Nursey has taken off his shirt and Dex gasps. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Dex bursts out and his eyes go wide. 

“Well, you’re giving me a massage right? I’ve gotten massages before, I always am required to take my shirt off. It’s chill, Poindexter, nothing you haven’t seen before,” Nursey says and winks at him.

Dex swallows and suddenly his throat feels as dry as the Sahara. 

_It’s chill_ , he says like Dex hasn’t thirsted after him ever since they’ve moved into the attic together at the beginning of the year, maybe even before that. No, sure as hell before that he was just too chicken to admit it, even to himself. 

Nursey lays himself on the bed, wiggling a bit to get comfortable and Dex suddenly regrets everything he has ever said or done that has led him to this very situation.

He can not climb up there, onto Nursey’s back and run his hands over the smooth, brown skin of his back. He can’t touch Nursey’s soft neck, he can’t push his fingers into his tight muscles. He can’t-

“You coming, Poindexter?” Nursey asks and Dex flinches.

“Yeah, I…yeah.” 

He walks forward slowly and then sits down next to Nursey, right on the edge of the bed.

Dex stares at the body in front of him, how his muscles move with every breath Nursey takes and he puts his hand on it like he’s in trance, shaking with nerves. 

Carefully he strokes his fingertips over Nursey’s warm skin, pressing in gently and Nursey sighs into his touch. 

It sounds just like he imagined it so many times before except in his fantasies his hands weren’t shaking and Nursey wasn’t totally unaware of his feelings. In his fantasies Nursey was mouthing at his neck, raking his nails over his arms, gasping into his mouth and-

God, Dex can’t think of that now, this is so not the right time. Not with Nursey right there next to him.

“That how you massage people, Poindexter? Feels more like your trying to put me to sleep,” Nursey teases and Dex’ face burns up with embarassment but also a bit of anger.

“You’re an expert now, huh? I can stop, you know? I don’t have to do this.” 

Nursey chuckles. “No, you don’t. But you’re still doing it, so come on, climb up there, cowboy. It’s chill, I can take it. You’re not that heavy anyway.” 

Dex groans and swallows again. Why can’t Nursey just take what’s given to him for once? Why does he always have to challenge him? 

“Fine,” Dex huffs and climbs on the bed, right over Nursey’s back. When he lowers himself he feels Nursey tense up a bit and stops. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?” 

Nursey doesn’t answer for a few seconds and Dex is ready to move off of him when Nursey grabs his thigh. 

“Yeah…I’m sure.” His voice sounds tight and hoarse and Dex sinks down again, his crotch pressed right against Nursey’s ass. His fucking _spectecular_ ass.

Dex burries his fingers in Nursey’s muscles, with a bit more force this time and when Nursey groans underneath him Dex knows he won’t get out of this situation unharmed. 

He’ll hear Nursey’s voice in his head every time he touches his cock, everytime he runs his fingers over his nipples and teases himself imagining it’s Nursey doing it to him instead.

“Fuck,” Nursey breathes out and Dex presses his fingers into the same spot again. “Ugh, fuck, Dex, feels so fucking god.” 

Dex closes his eyes, wills himself to think of anything else but Nursey’s ass so close to his dick and Nursey’s skin underneath his fingertips but when the boy under him groans again, loud and long, he can’t help but bite his lip in desperation. 

Why did he offer to help him? What person in their right mind offered to give the guy they have a crush on a massage in their bed for fucks sake? What kind of masochist did this to himself? 

Nursey wiggles under him again, presses his ass even more up into Dex…and stops. Dex holds his breath. God, he knew this would end bad. He knew that Nursey would find out and why wouldn’t he, he was half fucking hard in his pants and his dick was pressed right against Nursey. There was no way he could miss that.

“Dex?” Nursey croaks underneath him and Dex turns beet-red. “Are you…is that…” 

He’s mortified. He can’t breathe. He can’t…

With a jump he’s off Nursey and off the bed, trying to get distance between them as fast as possible. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I…I didn’t mean to but…god…your skin…fuck…” Dex stumbles over his words and just seconds later does the same with his feet as he hooks his toes into Nursey’s backpack that’s lying on the floor. 

He goes down with a thump and stares up at Nursey with wide eyes. 

“Chill, Poindexter. It’s okay. You know, it’s just normal, no biggie. Not like I haven’t felt anything, I’m not dead inside, Dex and you’re fucking hot, so…” 

Nursey stands up from the bed, his pants hang low and there’s no way to miss the buldge inside of them. Dex can’t stop looking, his mouth falls open. 

“You know, you really are good with your hands, Dex,” Nursey grins. “Makes me wonder what else you can do with them.”

He holds out his hand to Dex on the floor.

“Care to show me what you got, Poindexter?”


End file.
